brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (Theater Class episode)
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Brandon Rogers' series Theater Class. It was released on 17th April 2009 and has gained over 2.4 million views as of August, 2018. The episode has been widely acclaimed, especially for its similarities to "The Officer" due to its comedic style and camera work. The episode begins at the start of a new semester, where the first time instructor, Alex Rimmer (Brandon Rogers), will do whatever it takes to ensure a memorable classroom-experience for his students. Plot At Valley Village Community College, Martin Shaft is worried about Alex Rimmer's age, believing him to be too young for the job of a theater class teacher. Alex tells the camera that he hasn't had any teaching experience, previously being an offensive stand up comedian & a Hollywood regular for seven years. He became infamous after he punched a chat show host after making an appearance. He then moved back to his hometown of Akron, Ohio to teach a semester of theater arts at the local community college. Although he prays that his class is as enthusiastic about theater as he is, but simply after looking at the class, he loses hope. His class includes: Oliver Hamilton, a jock; Karen Shou, an unpopular East Asian girl; CiCi Lofte, an aspiring actress; Mason Lucas, CiCi's best friend and a talented actor; Jamie Bolton, a sex-obsessed gay man; and Linda Starford, a bubbly but dim teenage girl. The class initially don't hold respect for Mr. Rimmer, thinking that he's another student because he's so young. Mr. Rimmer begins the lesson by type-casting the class: Oliver being 'The Jock', Linda being 'The Best Friend', Karen being 'The Ugly Chick', Jamie being 'The Outcast', and CiCi being 'The Slut'. However, the activity takes a turn for the worse when the students type-cast Mr. Rimmer as being 'The Prick', 'Somebody Lonely', 'The Failed Actor', and (according to Jamie) 'The Sexy Piece of ****'. Mr. Rimmer instead tries to focus on feelings, asking the class what makes them sad, with answers such as abortions, the Virginia Tech massacre, and condoms. He then asks what makes them laugh, approving of Linda's answer of "Asian people with Downs Syndrome", offending Karen. At the end of the lesson, Mr. Rimmer hands out fliers at the door, which all the students throw in the trash can straight after. The episode ends with Mr. Rimmer telling the camera how fun the semester will be & that he loves his life, but loves the class more. Credits Cast * Alex Rimmer - Brandon Rogers * CiCi Lofte - Skylar Schock * Mason Lucas - Salim Razawi * Karen Shou - Karen Fokes * Jamie Bolton - Adam Neylan * Oliver Hamilton - Stephen Weighill * Linda Starford - Janet McCarroll * Dean Martin Shaft - Tony Rogers Crew * Director - Brandon Rogers * Writers - Brandon Rogers, Tony Rogers, Mathew Stephens * Crew/Extras - Max Honack, Lance Wong, Steven Rogers, Casey Defremery, Adam Neylan, Jeff Zavattero Jr., Lucy Chang Trivia * The episode was likely filmed at The Vineyard Inn in Livermore, California, due to being acknowledged at the end of the credits * The episode does not have an opening sequence like the other episodes * The episode uses a theater curtain background during the credits, rather than an image of the cast as seen in other episodes Category:Videos